apakah salah jika aku autis? part 1
by kpop.forevermania
Summary: "RASAKAN INI ANAK NAKAL…..KENAPA KAMU TIDAK MATI SAJA DULU HAH…KAMU SELALU MEMBUAT KAMI SUSAH…ANAK NAKAL" kyuhyun hanya menangis terisak-isak. Brother & Family KyuHaeTeuk


" apakah salah jika aku autis?" part. 1

Ini adalah ff bertema keluarga dan persaudaraan, dan aku tercetus membuat ff ini, karena aku pernah setaksi dengan seorang anak yang autis. Maka dari itu, aku sengaja membuat ff ini. q harap kalian suka….

Cast:

Cho kyuhyun as kyuhyun

Lee donghae as donghae (hyung kyuhyun)

Leeteuk as leeteuk (appa kyuhyun dan donghae)

Taeyeon as taeyeon ( eomma kyuhyun dan donghae )

Jonghyun as Dr. jonghyun

Lee donghae pov

Aku adalah lee donghae, umurku saat ini adalah 27 tahun. Aku adalah seorang hyung yang sangat jahat…yah….apa kalian tahu kenapa aku berkata seperti ini?, bukan hanya aku yang menyesal akan sikapku dulu pada dongsaeng semata wayang ku. tapi juga kedua orang tuaku juga sangat menyesali sikap kami selama ini pada dongsaengku yang bernama lee kyuhyun. Yah….dongsaengku itu bernama lee kyuhyun. Seandainya saja ia tidak pergi meninggalkan kami karena penyakit yang dideritanya. Mungkin saja ia masih berada ditengah-tengah kami saat ini. aku selalu…dan selalu menyesali akan sikapku yang telah menyakitinya selama ini. bagi orang lain, kyuhyun hanyalah seorang anak autis yang selalu merepotkan orang lain termasuk appa, eomma dan juga aku. Dulu sewaktu ia masih hidup, aku selalu saja memukulnya, memakinya, bahkan aku sering menguncinya didalam kamar yang gelap agar ia tidak selalu merepotkanku dan juga kedua orang tuaku. Tindakanku saat itu adalah egois yang tinggi, karena malu memiliki dongsaeng sepertinya, hingga ia pun tidak pernah ku ajak kemana-mana, bahkan ketika teman sekolahku atau teman kampusku mampir kerumah, appa dan eomma selalu mengungsikannya didalam kamarnya dengan mulut yang tertutup lakban, bahkan kedua tangan dan kakinya di ikat oleh kedua orang tuaku agar ia tidak kabur dan membuat kekacauan di depan semua teman-temanku. Jika mengingat kejadian saat itu…aku sangat kesal. tapi sekarang justru aku sangat menyesal, dan aku sangat ingin mengulang saat-saat aku bersamanya. Menurutku kyuhyun adalah dongsaeng terbaik yang pernah di berikan oleh-Nya pada ku. saat ini aku, eomma dan appa duduk bersama diruang keluarga, yang dimana rumah yang kami tempati saat ini adalah rumah sederhana pemberian kyuhyun pada kami. di ruang keluarga ini terpampang photo keluarga kami di dinding yang di beri cat warna putih seperti warna kesukaannya. Di dalam photo itu kyuhyun terlihat sangat bahagia, meskipun saat itu ia sangat susah diatur untuk berphoto bersama. karena ia termasuk autis yang hiperaktif, hingga ia pun sangat susah untuk diatur, sampai-sampai eomma dan appapun menggenggam tangannya dengan sangat kuat. Agar ia bisa duduk diam saat di photo. Aku meneteskan air mataku ketika memandang senyum diwajahnya dalam photo itu.

" kyu…maafkan hyung, hyung bukan hyung yang baik untukmu" batinku. Eomma dan appa yang melihatku menangis mereka berduapun memelukku.

" anakku….kami tahu kamu sedih" kata appa padaku

" aku menyesal appa…sangat menyesal" sahutku disela isak tangisku

" bukan hanya kamu saja sayang, tapi kami juga menyesal karena sikap kami dulu padanya" kata eomma.

" seandainya saja ia tidak pergi meninggalkan kita appa, mungkin sekarang aku bisa menyayanginya" sahutku.

" kamu benar sayang…." Sahut appa. Kami bertiga larut dalam kesedihan karena mengingat kenangan saat kyuhyun masih ada bersama kami.

~ 2 tahun yang lalu~

Lee kyuhyun pov

Halo….perkenalkan aku adalah lee kyuhyun. Banyak yang mengatakan aku adalah anak pembawa sial, anak yang tidak bisa diatur, anak yang selalu menyusahkan orang tua, dan sebagainya. Begitu banyak caci maki yang selalu ditujukan keluarga ku kepadaku. Apa kalian tahu kenapa?, yah…karena menurut mereka AUTIS adalah malapetaka bagi mereka. apakah salah jika aku AUTIS?. Mereka tidak pernah memahami aku, dan apa yang aku lakukan selalu salah dimata mereka. dulu sewaktu aku masih kecil kata kedua orang tuaku aku selalu menghabiskan uang mereka karena biaya terapi dan sekolah yang harus ku lakukan. dan mereka tidak pernah tahu, disekolah itu aku tidak bahagia, kedua tanganku selalu diikat, dan mereka memaksaku untuk selalu menatap wajah mereka. dan para guru itu selalu membentakku, jika pandanganku tidak fokus pada mereka. karena biaya terapi dan sekolah yang mahal, hingga akupun tidak mereka sekolahkan lagi, dan sejak saat itu hingga sekarang aku selalu berada didalam rumah dan tanpa diperbolehkan satu langkah kakipun untuk keluar dari rumah. Aku selalu saja kena marah…seperti saat ini.

" kyuhyun…..mau sampai kapan kamu seperti ini hah….." bentak eomma padaku, dan menjewer telingaku. Aku hanya meringis kesakitan akibat jeweran telinga eomma padaku. aku hanya bisa menangis. eomma selain menjewerku, eomma juga mencubitiku. Begitulah sehari-harinya diriku, aku selalu kena marah oleh eomma, appa dan juga donghae hyung. sejak aku berumur 3 th hingga umurku saat ini beranjak 17 th, penyakitku tidak kunjung sembuh, meskipun aku sudah melakukan terapi dan bersekolah khusus para anak dan remaja yang menderita autis seperti diriku ini. mereka tidak pernah mengerti diriku. Mereka selalu merasa bahwa aku hanyalah anak pembawa sial dan selalu membuat malu mereka. donghae hyung tidak pernah sekalipun mengajakku jalan bersamanya, begitu juga eomma dan appa yang sejak mereka tahu aku menderita autis, mereka tidak pernah mengizinkanku untuk keluar rumah. Karena jika aku keluar dari rumahku, selalu saja ada yang aku perbuat hingga mereka terkadang kewalahan karena ulahku. Pernah suatu hari, ketika eomma dan appa pergi bekerja, dan aku sengaja bersembunyi didalam mobil donghae hyung, dan ketika tiba dikampusnya, akupun keluar dari mobil donghae hyung dan tanpa sepengetahuannya, akupun berjalan dengan berjinjit berkeliling kampusnya. Ketika mataku tertarik pada sebuah biola yang dimainkan oleh pemilik salah satu mahasiswa di kampus tersebut, akupun langsung masuk kedalam ruang kelas yang dipenuhi mahasiswa dan dosen di ruangan kelas tersebut. Dan aku merebut biola tersebut dari tangannya.

" hey…siapa kamu? Kenapa kamu merebut biola ku?" tanyanya padaku, aku tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan hyung tersebut padaku, yang aku pedulikan adalah biola yang ku pegang saat ini. aku memetik setiap tali senarnya, hyung itu berusaha merebut biola yang ku pegang ini, namun aku tidak rela jika biola ini direbut olehnya.

Author pov

Donghae yang baru saja ingin pergi ketoilet bersama temannya, donghae mendengar dari beberapa mahasiswa yang membicarakan seseorang yang memiliki ciri-ciri persis dengan dongsaengnya. Donghae pun berhenti dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mahasiswa tersebut.

" anak itu benar-benar aneh ya?" kata mahasiswa tersebut kepada temannya

" iya….dia seperti anak autis" sahut teman dari mahasiswa tersebut

" autis?" batin donghae

" donghae kenapa berhenti?, bukankah tadi kamu ingin ke toilet?" tanya eunhyuk padanya

"ah…sebentar" sahut donghae, donghae pun lalu menghampiri mahasiswa tersebut.

" mian…sepertinya sedang ada sesuatu yang terjadi dikampus ini ya?" tanya donghae pada mahasiswa tersebut.

" eh…iya nih, hari ini ada seorang anak laki-laki yang sepertinya ia autis, karena biola henry tidak mau dilepas dari tangannya bahkan tadi si henry sempat dipukul oleh anak laki-laki itu" sahut mahasiswa tersebut menjelaskan pada donghae.

" jangan-jangan ia kyuhyun…ah…tapi tidak mungkin. Kyuhyun kan ada dirumah"batin donghae, eunhyuk menyenggol lengan donghae hingga membuyarkan lamunannya.

" ada apa?" tanya eunhyuk padanya, donghae tidak menggubris perkataan eunhyuk dan ia malah bertanya kembali pada beberapa mahasiswa tersebut.

" mian…apa anak laki-laki itu masih ada dikampus ini?" tanya donghae kembali

" iya…tadi dosen junsu menyeretnya dan membawanya ke ruangannya" sahut mahasiswa tersebut

" gumawo" kata donghae pada mereka

" cheon…." Sahut mereka, eunhyuk masih bingung sebenarnya kenapa donghae bertanya demikian pada beberapa mahasiswa tersebut. Donghae merasa bahwa anak laki-laki itu adalah kyuhyun meskipun ia masih ragu, namun hatinya selalu berkata bahwa anak laki-laki yang membuat masalah di kampus ini adalah kyuhyun. Donghae melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju ruang dosen junsu. Setibanya di ruangan dosen junsu, donghae pun memberanikan dirinya untuk mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut.

"TOK…TOK…..TOK….." donghae mendengar suara dosen junsu yang sedang memarahi kyuhyun.

"hey….apa yang kamu lakukan….berikan file itu…." bentak dosen junsu pada kyuhyun. Donghae merasa sedikit takut untuk masuk kedalam ruang dosen junsu. Namun donghae mengulang kembali ketukan pintunya, dan tidak berapa lama kemudian dosen junsu pun membuka pintu ruangannya.

" donghae~ssi…ada apa kamu kemari?" tanya dosen junsu padanya.

"mm….saya ingin bertemu dengan seseorang yang dibawa keruangan anda saengnim" ujar donghae

"maksudmu dia…" dosen junsu menunjuk kearah kyuhyun yang sedang melempar-lemparkan lembar demi lembar file yang sangat berharga milik dosen junsu. Donghae marah besar ketika anak laki-laki yang disebutkan beberapa mahasiswa tadi adalah benar-benar kyuhyun, dongsaengnya.

"KYUHYUN…."bentak donghae pada kyuhyun. Kyuhyunpun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan ia menatap kearah donghae, bukanya takut namun kyuhyun bersorak kegirangan sambil memanggil donghae.

" hyuuuuuung…..yeyeyeyei…..hyung….." kyuhyun melompat kegirangan, dosen junsu yang kesal pada kyuhyun, ia pun kemudian menghukum donghae.

" ternyata dia adalah dongsaengmu….karena dongsaengmu telah melakukan kesalahan dan saya tidak mungkin menghukumnya karena dia bukanlah mahasiswa dikampus ini, sebagai gantinya KAMU…..SEKALIPUN TIDAK BOLEH MASUK MENGIKUTI MATA PEAJARAN SAYA SELAMA SEMESTER INI….ARACHI…." bentak junsu pada donghae. Donghae merasa sangat kecewa dengan keputusan dosen junsu, namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa atas hukuman yang ia terima saat ini. donghae pun kemudian menarik tangan kyuhyun dan membawa kyuhyun dari ruangan dosen junsu. Donghae tidak peduli dengan tatapan setiap mahasiswa ketika ia menyeret kyuhyun. Donghae tidak berkata apa-apa, seetibanya didepan mobil donghae, donghae pun kemudian langsung membuka pintu mobilnya dan ia langsung mendorong kyuhyun untuk masuk kedalam mobil secara kasar.

"MASUK…..DASAR ANAK PEMBAWA SIAL" bentak donghae padanya. Kyuhyun terdiam ketika donghae membentaknya. Lalu donghae pun masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk disebelahnya. Donghae mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, kyuhyun yang tidak bisa diam ditempat, kyuhyun pun kemudian ingin membuka sabuk pengaman yang dikenakan donghae secara paksa padanya.

" APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN HAH…DUDUK…KUBILANG DUDUK…."bentak donghae pada kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun hanya diam dan ia menundukkan kepalanya. Setibanya dirumah, donghae pun keluar dari mobilnya dan donghae pun kemudian membuka pintu mobilnya dan iapun kemudian menarik tangan kyuhyun, donghae menyeret kyuhyun untuk masuk kedalam rumah. Eommanya yang melihat wajah donghae yang sangat kesal pada kyuhyun, eomma donghae pun mengikuti donghae yang menuju kamar kyuhyun. Sewaktu berada didepan kamar kyuhyun, donghae membuka pintu kamarnya dan donghae pun kemudian mendorong kyuhyun, hingga kyuhyun tersungkur dan punggungnya mengenai tepi kasurnya. Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan.

"ARGH…"

"donghae~ah…apa lagi yang dilakukan kyuhyun?" tanya eommanya

" GARA-GARA DIA….aku jadi diskors untuk tidak mengikuti mata pelajaran junsu saengnim eomma…INI SEMUA KARENA DIA….KARENA DIA PEMBAWA SIAL…" donghae berteriak karena kesal, eommanya yang mendengar kemarahan donghae, eommanya pun kemudian mengambil sebuah sapu, eommanya pun kemudian memukulkan gagang sapu itu pada kyuhyun.

"RASAKAN INI ANAK NAKAL…..KENAPA KAMU TIDAK MATI SAJA DULU HAH…KAMU SELALU MEMBUAT KAMI SUSAH…ANAK NAKAL" kyuhyun hanya menangis terisak-isak.

"sakit eomma…sakit…" donghae merasa puas ketika eommanya memukul kyuhyun dengan gagang sapu pada kedua tangan dan kakinya.

"rasakan itu…." ujar donghae pada kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menangis dan meringis kesakitan. Karena eomma dan donghae kesal pada kyuhyun, hingga kyuhyun pun dikunci dikamarnya. Kyuhyun merasa kesal, kyuhyun pun kemudian mengambil sebuah kertas dan iapun menggambarkan rasa kesalnya pada kertas tersebut dengan memberi warna hitam untuk gambar donghae dan eommanya, sedangkan untuk menggambarkan dirinya sendiri kyuhyun memberikan warna biru dengan memberikan air mata pada gambarnya.

TBC

Apakah yang akan kyuhyun lakukan selanjutnya?

Miaan kalau jelek ya….jangan lupa comentnya Ok ^^


End file.
